Love Me Like You Do
by TheForgottenLedger
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this, not when both of them have people at home that love them. But somehow it's always the same, they end up gasping into each other's mouths as they kiss breathlessly in a hotel room. Rated M for a reason Quinntana with mention of Quick and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Her back hits the wall and the gasp she emits morphs into a throaty moan as lips attach themselves to her neck. They nip at her neck, licking and she finds herself baring more skin for them to attack. Hands run over her sides, dipping into curves and over hips. They really shouldn't be doing this. She gasps at a particularly hard nip and moans out as a hand palms her breast.

They both have people waiting for them at home. Two people who love them very much but somehow they always end up like this, gasping into each other's mouths as they breathlessly kiss in a hotel room. Quinn mentally shakes her head and pushes her lover toward the bed. She climb atop them, straddling their waist. Her hands go to the bottom of her shirt and she lifts, revealing creamy skin. Her lover emits a throaty moan and runs their hands over her taut stomach. Her head falls back and her lover leans forward, kissing her neck once before capturing her lips in a searing kiss, deft fingers unsnapping her bra and slowly sliding the straps down her arms, softly kissing her shoulder.

When they had first started this affair, it had been rushed, lustful. What was once a quickie in a bathroom or closet once every few months turned to hours of fucking once a month. Then as time went by it became a few times a month until they were sneaking around, getting coffee, small dinner dates when their partners were busy, weekends away "on business," hours of making love every week. No one suspected anything. After all they had been best friends in high school. Every one just assumed that they had a close relationship. She chuckled, if only they knew how close.

"What are you laughing about, Quinnie?" A husky voice asked in her ear before taking the lobe and sucking lightly on it.

"I was thinking about what everyone would think if they knew just how close," She ground into the body underneath her, "we really are."

Her lover chuckled and kissed a line to her breasts, taking one into their mouth and flicking their tongue over her nipple eliciting a whiny moan from Quinn.

"I've been thinking about this all week." Is groaned out as they are flipped over, Quinn now on her back, her legs parted to fit her lover's body between them. Kisses trail from her chest to her stomach and soon to her waistline. Hands slide her skirt over her slender hips and her panties follow soon after. A tongue licks up her thigh and fingers part her center. "God, you're so wet. Is this all for me, baby?"

"Yes." She breathes out. "God, yes, please."

Her body goes taut as she feels her lover's tongue take a broad swipe over her. Her hands tighten in the sheets as the tongue flicks rapidly over her. She's moaning loudly, she's pretty sure there's going to be noise complaints but at the moment she doesn't care because suddenly two fingers have entered her and are pumping at a steady pace. Her moans have turned to pants and she can feel herself nearing the edge. Her lover must feel it too because the fingers curl and hit that perfect spot within her and her back arches and she isn't aware of anything for a full minute.

When she comes down from her high, her hazel eyes blinking blearily and a satisfied smirk on her lips, she startles. Dark eyes bore into own, a searching look in them. Her brows scrunch in confusion.

"Quinn... Is..." Her lover's voice is choked up, as if they are on the verge of tears. "You just said..."

"What?" Quinn asks, suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was completely naked while her lover was fully clothed.

"You love me?" Quinn's eyes widen and she exhales shakily. "Do you?"

Quinn's jaw tightens and she swallows.

"Quinn, baby, if it was in the heat of the moment, I'll understand." Her hand is squeezed. "But- But if you feel it too-" A heavy swallow. "If you feel it too, please tell me."

"Yes." It's exhaled shakily and she's trembling. "I love you." She laughs and cries and repeats it because she can finally admit it. Admit what they've both known for so long without acknowledging. "I love you, Santana Lopez. I think I've loved you for so much longer but I didn't think you'd ever feel the same. I mean, you have Bri-" She's pulled into a kiss. It's soft, tender, something that generally doesn't happen a lot between them. Quinn returns the kiss, grabbing the hand that's wrapped in her hair.

"What are we going to do?" Santana finally asks and Quinn doesn't know how to answer. She wants to tell Santana that she'll leave Puck, that she wants her to leave Brittany but she's not sure Santana would. She knows she doesn't love Puck. But Santana really did love Brittany. She had since high school. They were meant for each other or so everyone else thought.

"I- What about Brittany?"

Santana looks down and Quinn prepares herself for rejection. "Brittany and I haven't been together for years." Quinn's head snaps up. "Right after we got back together again, we realized we weren't right for each other. I had changed too much and she hadn't. We decided to be friends with benefits. And then she got a boyfriend and that stopped. That's when this started and at first I thought we were just going to fuck and go our separate ways. You were mad at Puckerman," the name is spat, "for cheating on you and never being home and I was lonely, but once I had you I wanted you again and again and then we were going on these date things and I was getting to know a whole different side of you. And I fell in love with you. But you were still with Puckerman so I settled for being the other woman. I understand if you're ma-" Quinn surges forward kissing Santana hard and causing her to fall over and they are giggling as Quinn crawls on top of Santana

"I'll leave Puck. Of course I will." She kisses down Santana's neck. "I love you so much."

They laugh in relief and giddy excitement as they kiss and roll around. And when the morning comes they don't part guiltily as they have previously. They share sweet kisses as they dress and walk hand in hand to the lobby. Quinn smiles at Santana and kisses her one last time. "I'll call you when it's done and then I'll head over, okay?" Santana nods and they part ways. It feels like a fresh start.


	2. Under The Sheets

"This isn't working." She'd always known that Brittany was smart. Sometimes she wished she was as dumb as everyone thought she was.

"I know." Santana sighed. And that's how they broke up. It was mutual, they had both known it was coming.

"You're still my best friend, right?" Brittany stared at her, tears in her eyes.

"Of course." Santana pulled Brittany into a hug. "You'll always be my best friend, no matter what. And we'll still be room mates. Nothing can take away our friendship."

And it was true. Their friendship had been stronger than ever and when Brittany had leaned in and kissed her, she had kissed her back. They went back to their strictly physical friendship. Then Brittany started dating again. So they stopped.

That's when she became lonely. She went out a few times, with a few different girls. But none of them seemed to get her. They just wanted to hook up. She didn't know when, but somewhere down the road, she'd began wanting an actual relationship. But Santana figured that while she looked for Mrs. Right, she'd get some on the side. So, yeah, she screwed a few girls.

When Quinn showed up at her apartment, ranting about Puck being an asshole, Santana didn't know what to do. They had all known Puck was a womanizer, but Quinn had taken a chance on him because of something that happened years ago. They were completely incompatible, not that Santana would ever say anything to Quinn about it. She was trying to not be a total bitch now.

"I walked in on him with some... some whore! They didn't even notice me!" Quinn had buried her face in her hands. "Why do I always choose men who want other people? Finn wanted Rachel. Puck wants anything with a vagina, hell, even you only slept with me because you couldn't be with Brittany."

"Hey, that's not true!" Santana immediately denied.

"Yes, it is! You were making sad eyes at her all night and then when I came onto you, you went happily so you could get your mind off her."

"No, I went with you because I had been fantasizing about you since freshman year. I've wanted you since we were fifteen and you seemed like you wanted me that night, so I seized the moment and did something I've always wanted to do."

Quinn stared at her for a long moment, then she surged forward and attacked Santana's lips, kissing her for all she's worth. Santana moaned into the kiss, her hand tangling in blonde hair and pulling Quinn into her. They kissed for a few seconds before Santana tore her mouth away, panting. "What the fuck was that?"

Quinn, not one to be deterred from the task at hand, kissed Santana's neck. "Please, Santana. I need to feel wanted. I need you to make me feel wanted." She kissed Santana's cheek. "Brittany will never have to know."

Santana's mind only **registered** that Quinn had mentioned Brittany much later. Long after she had grabbed Quinn by the hips and pushed her backwards onto the bed, slipping her leg between Quinn's thigh and kissing her. Quinn groaned, rolling her hips up to meet Santana's thigh as Santana palmed her breast. Santana rolled her hips forward, meeting Quinn's thrusts with slow rolls of her hips, kissing Quinn's neck when the other girl broke their kiss for air.

"Santana!" Quinn gasps out. Grabbing her in for another kiss as Santana tried to remove the straps of her dress. Her kisses moved to a bare shoulder as her hands moved to the bottom of Quinn's sundress, pushing it up over slender hips, pushing down underwear before her finger slid over wet flesh. A moan escaped Quinn as fingers delve into her, slowly at first allowing her to adjust before Quinn groaned out "Faster!" And suddenly the were moving together pushing and pulling and thrusting. Quinn was moaning loudly with each thrust and holding onto Santana as if she was the only thing tethering her to the world.

Santana felt Quinn tighten around her fingers and suddenly Quinn's back was bowing off the bed gasping and shuddering and crying out Santana's name. Santana pulled her fingers out, wiping them on the sheets before stroking Quinn's cheek before kissing her again. Quinn moaned contentedly, smiling softly. Then Santana could see the panic set in. Quinn pushed her off, fixing her dress and pulling her panties back up before looking at Santana, fear in her eyes.

"We can't do this again. I was just- I-" Quinn suddenly turned and ran.

But it did happen again. At a party a few months later, Quinn pulled her into the bathroom before ravishing her with her mouth. This time, she didn't panic nearly as bad. She washed her face and walked out, latching onto Puck's arm and acting the Stepford Wife for the rest of the party while Santana danced with Brittany until they both went home.

Then it happened again this time it wasn't as fast. They almost took their time. Quinn lavished Santana's body with kisses before taking her over the edge. Santana waited for Quinn to panic and leave but when all she did was snuggle into Santana, nuzzling her neck, she flipped them over and decided to return the favor. When they were both sated, they sat in bed, Quinn curled into Santana's side. Santana drifted to sleep and when she woke, Quinn was nowhere to be found.

They continued that way for quite a while, their affair purely physical, Santana slowly wishing it was more. Their kisses turned from needy and lustful to **slow** and searching. What they were searching for she didn't know. She got her answer when one day, out of the blue, Quinn asked her out to lunch. Santana's heart skipped a beat. Did Quinn ask her out on a date? No, she shook her head. No this was probably Quinn's way of breaking it off with her.

She arrived at the small bistro, glancing around until she spotted Quinn who waved her over.

"Hey." Quinn said as Santana sat. "I'm glad you came." She was smiling warmly at Santana and Santana's heart flopped in her chest.

"Well, a free meal, why wouldn't I." Quinn chuckled.

"Who said it was free?" Quinn smirked at her. "You're going to pay me back eventually."

"Oh really? How's that?" Santana leaned forward.

"Oh you know..." Quinn paused, her finger tracing pattern on Santana's hand. "You'll just pay next time."

Santana did pay the next time and she was rewarded enthusiastically. She fell in love with Quinn Fabray a little at a time, with each passing glance at each other at a party and secret rendezvous and lunch date and girl's weekend. And suddenly she was completely in love with no way or desire out of it.


	3. Not The Only One

**A/N: So I've had okay feedback on this story so far and I have to say I'm pretty pleased. I do believe I need to straighten out a few things, though. The first chapter is in Quinn's POV, and she is under the impression that Brittany and Santana are a couple and never broke up. She also truly believes that Puck loves her, but he is a weak man and gives into temptation too quickly. Keep in mind. He does have feelings for her and this will play a big part in this chapter. **

Quinn was nervous as she made her way into the apartment. The apartment. She huffed out a laugh. She didn't even think of it as her apartment now. It was _the _apartment, his apartment. She could hear him in the living room, he was playing one of his games, talking to someone over his head set. He smiled when she entered the room and she smiled weakly back. She could feel the weight of what she was about to do on her chest. The betrayal she was about to utter was like acid on her tongue, yet she couldn't utter it. She took a deep breath and bee-lined toward the bedroom.

She started packing a bag, just enough for a few days; she would come back for the rest of her stuff later. Later when he wasn't here. She took a deep breath and made her way to the living room. He looked up from his game, smile in his eyes before he took in her bags. He took the head set off and put the controller down, the look in her eyes putting him on edge.

"Going somewhere, babe?" He asked, standing and turning toward her.

She gulped, her mouth suddenly too dry. "I'm leaving you Puck." She croaked out, her words catching in her throat.

"What?" He laughed, out of disbelief, out of humor, out of shock.

"I'm leaving you, Noah." She looked up them, finality in her hazel eyes.

"Why?" He said, taking a step forward.

She took a step back and held up her hand to stop him. "A couple reasons. One: I'm not happy. Two: we've both been having affairs."

His face tightened in anger, brows furrowing as he asked, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who was it? Who'd you cheat on me with?"

"You honestly expect me to tell you that?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Tell me who the blonde a year ago was, or the skank in the bar who tagged you in a photo on Facebook, or how about the redhead you fucked in our bed about a month ago. Did you even wash the sheets after you were done or did you expect me to sleep on them with you that night?"

His jaw tightened and he looked away. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her. After all, she was right, he had cheated on her, multiple times.

"I love you." He said.

"And I loved you." She replied.

He sat heavily on the arm of the recliner and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Will you tell me who it was?" His voice was resigned; he knew he wasn't going to like the answer, but he needed to hear it.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I love them very much."

"You never were with Santana were you? All those times you guys were having 'girl's night' you were with him, weren't you?"

"No. I was—. "She took a deep breath. "I was with her. Every time."

His face was blank for a moment before comprehension bloomed across his features. So many emotions flickered across his face so fast she only caught a few. Shock, anger, betrayal, before settling for fury.

"How could you?!" He shouted, shooting up from his position. "One of my best friends?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"How could I?" Her voice was low, level. "How could I what? Seek out someone who wants me and only me? Be with someone who loves me enough to not chase other skirts? Who puts aside time for me? Asks me about my day and actually listens to me?!" Her voice was rising with each word. "How could you, Puck?! How could you tell me you love me and then fuck every girl that breathes in your direction?! How could you stand to sleep in the same bed with me after you'd slept with someone else the same day in the same bed?!"

"That's not the point here—"

"Then what is?" Quinn threw her hands in the air. "We both cheated Puck. We are both in the wrong. Don't try to make one betrayal bigger than the other."

He looked as if he wanted to argue more, but he stopped himself. Instead, he stood and fled the apartment. She sighed and ran shaky hands through her hair before she took her phone out and dialed Santana's number.

"—and you're on your way now?" Santana looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Baby, you already here?"

"No, not for another five minutes."

"Oh, well, someone's at the door. Brittany probably just forgot her keys again. I'll see you in five. I love you." Her breath caught when Quinn replied with, "I love you, too."

She answered the door with the remnants of a smile on her face.

"Lopez, how long have you been fucking my girl?" She looked up at his angry face calmly.

"Do you honestly want to know?" He jerked his head in a nod. "About a year. It was supposed to be a one-time thing."

"How did it turn into this? She's leaving me for you!"

"Honestly? I don't know. I really don't."

"Fuck you, Santana. I thought you were my friend. But you're nothing but a whore." With that, he was turned around and was gone.

She sighed and shut the door. She couldn't blame Puck for being angry. Honestly, just the thought of losing Quinn hurt her more than words could say and she didn't want to imagine what he was going through. She only hoped that with time she would earn his forgiveness.

She was still by the door when Quinn knocked. She opened the door and eagerly kissed her lover. They kissed for a long moment, lost in the feeling of each other.

"I told Puck." Quinn said, her forehead pressed to Santana's. "I left him." She huffed out a disbelieving laugh and kissed her again. "I love you, Santana. I love you so much."

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn once more, uttering her love for the woman as she led her further into her flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites. The more feedback I get, the more I want to write. In response to some of the reviews:**

**AngieMG: Of course he has no ground to stand on. But we must keep in mind that he is only human and as such, he feels anger and betrayal. Quinn has betrayed him and yes, he understands that he has cheated too, but in his mind, a long lasting affair with one of his best friends is worse than multiple one night stands.**

**Guest reviewer: She knows that Puck's weakness is that he has no control over his libido. She also knows that she wants to leave him because she has fallen in love with Santana. His weakness is why she started the affair, not why she left him.**

**And because last chapter was so dramatic, here is some gratuitous smut!**

They spent four blissful days together. Each kiss was sweeter than the last. Each touch seemed to burn hotter and their love making had never been so satisfying. The first time they had slept together they had both been drunk at Mr. Schuester's non-wedding, yet Santana had still left Quinn breathless. Now, when they made love it was almost too much. She chuckles. It would never be too much.

It would never be too much, because it would never be enough. Quinn found that she wanted Santana more now than she ever had when they were sneaking around. Every time Santana looked at her with her dark eyes, smiling that perfect smile with those cute dimples and told her she loved her, it took all of Quinn's control not to rip her clothes off and take her to bed.

Although, sometimes that's exactly what they did. Sometimes they didn't make it to the bedroom. They would use whatever was closest.

Quinn smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, lips at her neck softly kissing a path up and down. Quinn hummed affectionately before turning to connect their lips. It was a slow, satisfied kiss. One that was not rushed or secret; they felt no need to deepen it. It was a kiss between lovers, full of nothing but the intention to show each other their feelings.

Eventually, Santana being who she was, decided she needed more, the kiss beginning to stoke her passion and slightly deepened the kiss. Quinn moaned slightly, her fingers tangling in raven hair. They shifted so Quinn was facing Santana.

Santana lifted Quinn's shirt over her head, lips attacking the revealed flesh as soon as possible.

"God." Quinn moaned.

She was loving what Santana was doing to her. Nipping at the flesh of her left breast while gently massaging the right one. Her tongue flicked out over the nipple, once, then rapidly for a moment, before taking it between her lips and suckling and releasing. Quinn's head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"Santana will do just fine." She slid Quinn's pajama pants down, her fingers skimming down long, smooth legs. "God, have I ever told you how much I love your legs?"

"Mmm. I don't think so." Santana was kissing her stomach, delicate open mouthed kisses that left Quinn's stomach quivering.

"I used to check you out all the time in your Cheerio's uniform and your skank outfit." She dragged her tongue over Quinn's quivering abs. "And those sundresses. They drove me crazy."

"San…" Quinn's voice was breathy, her breath coming in little pants. "I need you." She whimpered, leaning back against the counter, whatever she was doing long forgotten.

"Where do you need me, baby?" Santana let one finger run over Quinn's center, barely delving in, barely brushing the bud. "Here?"

"Mhmm." Quinn moaned as Santana brushed over her clit again, barely any pressure being applied.

Santana put more pressure on her clit, rubbing in slow circles. "You feel so fucking good. Mmmm. And you taste even better. I can't wait to have my mouth on you, baby."

"F-Fuck!" Quinn whimpered. "Yes! Use your mouth. I love your mouth."

Santana replaced her finger with her tongue, moving her finger lower to push in to Quinn's slick channel. Her tongue lathed over Quinn's clit, flicking rapidly then sucking as her finger slid slowly in and out. As Quinn's moans became louder, Santana added another finger and began moving her hand faster, thrusting in and out as she flicked Quinn's clit.

"Yes!" Quinn had no thoughts going through her brain that didn't involve Santana's tongue or fingers. She was growing more frantic as her orgasm neared and her voice was getting louder. "Fuck! Oh! Fuck! Fuck!"

The sensation built to its climax. Her abs tightened; euphoria flooded her system; her nails dug into Santana's shoulder; she screamed something, she wasn't sure what.

Quinn's pretty sure she blacked out because next thing she knew, Santana was chuckling into her ear, "Again, Santana will do just fine. Although I do appreciate the comparison."

**Thank you and good night.**


End file.
